


First Kiss. (Lance POV)

by Izayabae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayabae/pseuds/Izayabae





	First Kiss. (Lance POV)

Here I was getting my ass handed to me by Keith.

God I love that name, Lance thought to himself. Shortly after that Keith had me pinned to the ground. It was an intense round of hand-to-hand combat. He was amazing at it.

I could see his abs through his shirt. Damn he's hot, sweat rolling down his face. I could feel his warm breath as it hit my face.

I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed his shirt. And I kissed him. Shit I'm actually kissing him! Lance screamed in his head. I felt him tense up. He doesn't like it does he, damn I'm such an Idiot.

I quickly pushed him away and bolted towards my room.


End file.
